Alyson Weasley's Life Tale
by Lady Maria
Summary: This used to be under a different title and user name, but it is my work and let no one say it isn't so. anyways, Alyson Weasley is Ron and Mione's 15 year old adopted daughter. Ally's gonna move heaven and hell to find her past-secrets and all.
1. In which certain things come to light

**          Standard disclaimer applies.  I know there is no way in Hell, J.K. Rowling would even touch this touch this idea.  Also, thanks go to Nokia for this idea. She's sitting on my floor playing with my cat at this moment, trying to figure out where this idea came from and saying I'm sick and twisted. Thank you, Nokia.**

Alyson Lily Weasley propped herself up on one elbow. She looked down at her voice operated diary and began speaking. "Annabelle, my life is so messed up! I've always thought it strange that out of all my so-called siblings, I'm the only one with black hair and pale white skin. Guess what?"

            "What?" the diary asked her, truly interested in this bit of gossip. "You're adopted?" Annabelle guessed.

"Right!" the soon-to-be fifteen year old said in frustration.  "You guessed it in one try and I've had nearly FIFTEEN YEARS to notice!!!!!!! I wouldn't even know but Uncle Sev said something really strange last week in Potions."

"What did he say?" Annabelle asked her mistress. She knew that things had always been less than perfect in Ally's Potions class, but this was getting ridiculous. If Ally would take her to Severus Snape, she would give him a piece of her mind! 

Ally started to pace around the cramped closet-size room she had claimed at her parents' home. "Well, you know that last week was end of year finals. And you also know that unlike everyone else in my family, I'm in Slytherin, right?"

"Right," Annabelle agreed. This at least was safe territory.  They'd discussed this at length nearly five years before at the start of Ally's first year.  At the time she'd seemed upset over more than just being placed in Slytherin but Annabelle was so not nosy.  She was simply concerned.  Truly. 

"Well, when the Sorting Hat picked my brain, it said something really strange. It said, 'One parent from Gryffindor, but the other belonging in Slytherin. Their power is combined in you, young lady. So I think that you belong in….SLYTHERIN!' I tried my best to forget about it, and I thought I'd succeeded until Uncle Sev announced at the end of the final that we have a new DADA teacher next year.  Because no one lasts more than three years, and that's only been Professor Carlton who died two years ago, none of us were surprised.  What took me by surprise was what happened next."

"What happened next?" Annabelle asked, her ire rising with every word her mistress spoke. She **so wanted to kill Ron and Hermione Weasley **and** Severus Snape.  **

"He told me that Professor Malfoy-Potter would be very interested in me. Because Professor Justus," she paused here, recalling the perverted teacher she'd had for DADA during her third year, "**liked** me and my **womanly attributes, I thought this one might be like him.  But Uncle Sev told me that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He told me that and I quote, 'Draco messing around with a female? That's a laugh!  Besides, his husband would kill him!'  After I looked at him like he'd grown horns, he continued.  'Besides, I think there's a law against relatives sleeping with their other relations.'  And then, he wouldn't fucking tell me what he meant."**

"Alyson Lily Weasley!" Annabelle said shocked. "DO NOT USE SUCH LANGUAGE!" But after getting rid of her motherly instincts she continued, "But what did he mean?" 

"I **still have no clue.  The only thing," and here she added more sarcasm than normal, "****Mum and **Dad **would tell me is that I'm adopted.  They wouldn't tell me anything else."**

"Well," someone drawled from the doorway, "that explains why you looked ready to whip out your wand and say, 'Avada Kedavara (the killing curse).'"

"Hey, Mike," Ally said quietly.  "Come on in." Mike was the same age as her, but unlike Ally, had known for years that he was adopted. "Mike, when Mum and Dad first told you, what did you do?"

"I threw every thing I could find at them and then, and only then, I asked why I had the same red hair as Dad." Mike looked at the girl who was not only his sister but also his best friend.  He hadn't really ever struggled with being adopted because he'd only been eight when they'd told him and he fit into the family.  But Ally had always struggled to fit into the large, noisy Weasley family.  What the hell was she going to do now?

"But why do you?" she asked in puzzlement.  

"Like with you they wouldn't tell me but I kept pestering everyone in the family until Uncle Fred finally told me.  According to him, Aunt Ginny, the youngest of Dad's siblings, got pregnant just before graduation.  She never told my birth father, one Neville Longbottom, and died in childbirth.  Mum and Dad had just gotten married and they volunteered to adopt me."

"But how should I figure out who my birth parents are?" she asked desperately. And then as an idea occurred to both siblings, Annabelle spoke up.

"Perhaps," she said slowly, "you should do as Mike has done. Perhaps you should also bug your family."

Michael and Alyson exchanged glances, grinned eerily similar grins, and then exchanged hi-fives. "Alright!" Ally said quietly, looking for all the world like the hell-raising tomboy she once had been.

Read and review people! And, please guess who her parents are! Nokia, u can't guess, cuz u know exactly who they are!


	2. In which Fred Muses

**Fred Muses**

Fred Weasley watched his oldest niece, Alyson, play broom tag. She was always the only one not to be IT more than once. Perhaps that was because she was a Seeker in Quidditch, just as both of her parents had been.  Sometimes he'd watch her, and remember what had happened for Harry and Malfoy to have to put her up for adoption.  

He could still recall everyone's reactions to the news that not only was Harry in love with Lucius Malfoy's son, but they were expecting a child.  Hermione had sat very still, looked like she was going to pass out, regained her composure and said in that prim and polite way of hers, "That's wonderful.  Can I be its godmother?" 

Ron had looked horrified, then nauseous, and probably would have walked out of the room then and there had it not been for Mione. He hadn't said anything except, "Wonderful! And how are you going to explain to your child that it doesn't have a mother?"  Mione had looked like she was going to put a body-binding spell on him then and there.  She probably would have too, but Ginny had restrained her wand hand.

Harry had looked dismayed that Ron was acting like that, but in some ways, Fred hadn't blamed him at all. He'd looked at Harry long and hard, trying to figure out whether or not it was a joke. George had come to the same conclusion at exactly the same time, and told Harry and Draco that the whole family was behind them if they wanted to get married.  They had too, just two weeks later.  Snape had been there and had even been polite to Ron. 

Ron and Hermione had gotten married just four days after the Potter-Malfoy ceremony.  For a time everything had been relatively calm, even if Harry's friendship with Mione and Ron had been slightly strained. But about a month later, tragedy had struck. It didn't come in the form of Voldemort or magic gone bad. Instead, it came in the form of Ginny going into labor five weeks early. Madam Pomfrey had delivered the tiny Michael, who even at just a couple of hours old had showed magical talent. But even though she'd saved many students from the brink of death in the past, there'd been absolutely nothing she could for Ginny, who breathed her last just five hours after Michael's first cries had echoed through the Burrow.

It had shaken the entire family to the core, and more tragedy had struck fewer than six weeks later.  Draco had delivered the kids the same way they'd been conceived: by magic. There had, to everyone's surprise, been three perfect children.  The first little boy had been christened Sirius Harry Malfoy-Potter. The second little one, who was identical to his brother, was named Remus Draco Malfoy-Potter. And Alyson, they'd been overjoyed over her.  She'd been so tiny and fragile-looking, but even then Lily Alyson Malfoy-Potter, as she had originally been named, had shown the same fighting spirit her brothers and her fathers were blessed with.  

All of that should have caused a happy time, but an old ally of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had sworn to destroy the Malfoy line by preying on the first-born girl.  Harry and Draco had decided that the only way Lily would be safe was for her to be adopted by another wizarding family.  She had been, right around the same time Mione and Ron had stopped speaking to the Malfoy-Potters.  Because of that, they didn't know who their only daughter had been adopted by.  But now that that old ally had been caught and put in Azkaban, Fred figured that they'd try to find their daughter.  What he didn't expect was for Ally to find out she was adopted right around the same time… 


	3. The Three Weasels

It was well past Midsummer, Ally was disheartened to realize, and she was no closer to finding anything out about her birth parents than she had been at the end of term. "Hey Mike," she greeted her brother who seemed really, really, really upset over something.  And she had a feeling it wasn't because of the Muggle calculus he'd been poring over for fun.  "What's wrong, bro?"

"Ally," he said hesitantly, "Mark just got back from his doctor appointment.  Als, according to the doc, he won't have any vision left by the start of the school year."  Mark Weasley was one of their cousins, but also so much more.  His mother had been a Muggle that had abandoned him and his brother, Jamaal, when she had found out about the, ahem, family **secret. Jamaal had only been a few months old at the time, and Mark only a year older.  Because Percy was often too caught up in work to remember that he had a family, the boys' upbringing had largely been left up to his youngest brother and his wife. **

It had been Hermione that Mark had gone to three years before when his vision started becoming fuzzy. It was Hermione who had taken time out of the work schedule that the Ministry provided all Aurors to take Mark to the doctor.  And it had been Hermione that had explained to the rest of the Weasleys what glaucoma was.  

Ally knew she'd been aware that Mark had had an appointment that day, but it had apparently slipped her mind. Because Mark was the only other family member in Slytherin, she'd often felt closer to him than anyone else in her family.  "There's no hope that the doctors were wrong?" she asked, hoping like hell that there was but knowing that there wasn't.

"They aren't," Mark Weasley said quietly, as he came into the tree house.  The tree house was exactly that: a miniature house that happened to reside in a tree. The Three Weasels, as their trio was called, had long since claimed it as **their **place.  The tree house was a place where they could go to get away from their siblings or their parents or annoying males (Ally had found that one out the summer before when Chase Creevey had decided that she was a "fascinating study in womanhood.")   "Als, I know you well enough to know that you're probably looking like you want to kill the doctor.  Please don't. You know as well as I do that it was bound to happen."  Mark knew that his best friends were taking it this badly because they weren't people who liked to be told they couldn't change something.  However, just because he was helping them to cope didn't mean that he was handling it well himself—because he wasn't.

"Actually," Ally corrected gently, "I'm not looking like I want to kill something. However, I can name another member of the Trio that is."

"I am not!" her older brother protested.  Watching the black-haired teenage witch, he gulped.  Her bright green eyes were flashing with an unearthly power, and the look on her face reminded him strongly of their grandmother when she was absolutely pissed off. 

"Alright," he said slowly, "I am. But, Als, that so does not mean that you can turn all that power you possess against me. Understand?" 

"Understand," she agreed, eyes returning back to normal.  

It was at times like this that Ally wondered how she could have **not** known she was adopted. Not only was she the only member of her family to not have red hair, there was the small matter of the little amount of power she possessed. Well, okay, she had to admit it wasn't so little.  At age eight she'd accidentally turned herself into a puppy.  By age ten, she could use glamour to become just another red-headed Weasley. And now, three days before her fifteenth birthday, she could perform spells that not even the great Auror Harry Potter could.  For instance, she could obscure Hogwarts from wizard and witch eyes as well as Muggle eyes.  As Dumbledore himself had once pointed out, it took a very powerful magical gift to accomplish that. 

When summer vacation was over, the Trio would go back to Hogwarts.  Mark and Ally would go to Slytherin, where they would be co-prefects. Mike would go back to Gryffindor with the rest of the family.  He too would be a prefect that year, much to McGonagall's dismay.  

Even if the Trio **still didn't know how the hell the new DADA professor figured into the puzzle that was Ally's biological family, it was still going to be a wonderful year.  All things considered, having two Weasleys for prefects in Slytherin, Mike and Solar Weasley, Fred and Angelina's oldest daughter, in Gryffindor, and Cat Finnigan, Seamus's daughter and another good friend, for one of the Ravenclaw prefects was certain to make for an interesting year.  After all, their group wasn't nicknamed the Hell-Raisers for nothing.**


	4. First MeetingsAnd getting the Picture

Professor Draco Malfoy-Potter looked over at the young wizard who had just met him at the Hogwarts' Train Station. His red hair was obviously the mark of Weasley blood, but he hadn't introduced himself yet.  Instead, the boy seemed entirely more interested in looking him over.

Mike was indeed looking the new professor over, having decided that he bore an uncanny resemblance towards Ally. "Hello, Professor. My name is Michael Weasley and I will be taking you into Hogsmeade and a friend of mine will take you back to Hogwarts. Anyone else we're waiting for?" Privately, Mike was wondering if this was too soon to ask if he knew who Ally's parents were. 

 "No, my husband and our boys came earlier this week," Draco said with a small smile.  He recalled how against the marriage Ron and Hermione had been and figured that this would boggle the young man's mind.

Instead, Mike simply paused, looked over at the older wizard and thought hard for a moment.  "If you don't have a wife but a husband," he said slowly, "then how many sons do you have, and how did you get pregnant?"  He knew about the charms that could be used to cause pregnancy in a man but at the very most, the man they were used on could only get pregnant twice.  Otherwise, it was just too much for the male body to bear. But if he had more than one son, than how could he have a daughter?  Or maybe he was assuming too much, considering that there was an old expression that was something along the lines of, "Assuming makes an ass out of you and me."  Perhaps he didn't have a daughter, and had never had a daughter.

"We used a pregnancy charm of course, but only once," Draco said slowly, surprised that not only did it not seem to faze him, but he seemed to be deeply contemplating something. "However, when I went into labor, Harry and I found out that we had two sons." _And a daughter, he added silently._

  "Oh," Mike said. And because it is in the Weasley blood to be frank and occasionally downright rude, he asked **the** question.  "Have you ever had a daughter?"

Because he was caught by surprise, and so **not **expecting that question, Draco inhaled sharply.  "Wh…why d…d…do you ask?" Draco stuttered.

"I have a…friend that somehow reminds me of you. I say somehow because Alyson doesn't really look like you at all.  Her hair is black and her eyes eerily green. However, she is **very** pale, like you are." Here Mike smiled, thinking of something that had been going on for nearly a decade. "It's a running joke that she must be descended from a veela because she's so beautiful and entrancing, and it doesn't hurt the joke that she gets really mean and dangerous when she's angry."

Draco couldn't help but wonder how close he was to this Alyson girl.  Yes, friends could know a lot but this was pushing it.   "Is she adopted and around your age?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, actually she's exactly five weeks younger than I am.  We've teased each other about it for even longer than Uncle Bill's teased her about being part veela.  She's the fastest on a broom, the bravest when it comes to dares, the best Seeker out of all the houses. She's even the youngest Quidditch captain in Hogwarts history."  Mike couldn't help but grin with pride over his sister's accomplishments.  

"Amazing. Considering the fact that you are friends, I would have to figure that she is a Gryffindor?" Draco asked the young Weasley wizard.

"Nope," Mike replied, shaking his head. "Ally's in Slytherin.  It ticks the others in the House off to no end because she hangs out with us Gryffindors.  If I didn't know better, I'd swear that she does only hangs with us because it does piss them off."

"She likes Gryffindor?" Draco asked, arching one eyebrow.  "Interesting.  Very, very interesting."  He couldn't remember a time when a Gryffindor had actually liked Slytherins and vice-versa. Well, actually he could. But the circumstances had been totally different, considering that Voldemort's War had been raging around them.  Two students, one from Gryffindor and the other from Slytherin, had ran into each other and somehow started to see each in a totally different light. At first they'd spent time together by sneaking it in whenever they could, and then after Voldemort had been defeated they had told the people Harry considered family. They hadn't taken it well at all. In fact, neither of them had spoken to a Weasley in just over fifteen years. 

Mike gave a small bark of laughter, tinged with bitter irony. "Interesting isn't usually the word people use, Professor.  There was no small amount of trouble caused by her being sorted into Slytherin, and even more was stirred up the day she became team captain.  It was said that a girl like her didn't even belong in Slytherin, much less being Quidditch captain. Some said she only got it because of who her grandfather is, and everyone else argued that that was the exact reason why she shouldn't be in Slytherin in the first place. No one noticed that she wasn't the only member of her family to be Sorted into Slytherin. I suppose they just decided it would be convenient to overlook the other two."

Just as the pair approached the bookstore/broomstick shop, Mike looked at his new DADA professor and smiled warmly. He knew that his description of his sister had completely baffled Professor Malfoy-Potter but he couldn't have cared less.  "Watch your back with Solar. She is as much the prankster that her father, my Uncle Fred, is. Granted, she'd never pull anything with people she knows, but she's **never** extended the same consideration to strangers. If you want, ask her about Alyson. I have to get back to the castle, because I'm supposed to help Madame Hooch get ready for her first class of first years. Toodles!"  And with that, the most unconventional Weasley Draco Malfoy-Potter had ever met walked away, hands shoved into his Muggle jeans and his lips puckered into a whistle. 

"Hello!" a fiery redhead greeted him as he stepped into Books and Brooms. "I'm Solar Weasley and you've got to be Professor Malfoy-Potter."

"I'm one of two Professor Malfoy-Potters," Draco said with a smirk. "Which of us are you looking for?"

"Both of you, I suppose."  Solar pursed her lips in concentration. "Well, other than your husband and belongings, do you have anything or anyone else goin' to Hogwarts?"  

"Harry and my sons, Remy and Siri are, and I think my god-fathers-in-law want to come as well." 

Solar pointed her wand with a sly smile and added, "I suppose you want to bring your tail as well?"

"MY WHAT???!!!" Draco cried. 

"You gave my father a tail?" Remy asked as he came into the sales room. Both he and his twin looked exactly like Draco except they had their dad's emerald eyes. "I think I'm going too like you."

"Glad to be of service," Solar smirked. "If you like my tricks, you'll **love** my cousin's pranks."  She turned to face Remy then, her blue eyes looking out of place with her hair, and yet fitting her to a tee. She could see the resemblance to Draco in him, but she could also see the eyes that were so similar to her black-haired cousin. His white skin looked like Ally's as well, and all she could think was, "_Is this what Snape meant when he gave Als that clue? Did he know these people once, and know that she looked so much like them?" Then, right on the heels of that thought, she thought,_ "If they are her parents and brothers, I don't know how she's gonna react."  __


End file.
